Chime of the Bell Tree
by SilverBattleCry
Summary: The Family of the Bell Tree, Guardians to the Senka Maiden. Centuries have come and gone, and now, Nyoko's cousin Akahana, has been cursed with the mark of the Senka Maiden. When thrust into the past, trained only as a modern day Priestess, how is Nyoko to protect Akahana? Yokai and Daiyokai alike, can she do it alone? Or is there hope in the Bell Tree and The Shikon Miko?
1. Prologue - The Senka Maiden

**_Prologue_**

**_The Senka Maiden_**

* * *

White pain sears into her wrist, blood staining her knees and elbows. The sounds were deafeningly loud by comparison to the whisper of the forest only moments before. It had only been a year's passing, a year when the rift had opened suddenly outside of the family shrine.

A year, since Suzuki Akahana and Suzuki Nyoko disappeared from Tokyo, and despite all attempts to find them, they never were found. At least, not in that current time.

Of course Nyoko could remember that day, all too clearly, as if it had only happened this morning. But she couldn't think of that now, with the rosary scorching into her very flesh, scathing as though furious with her. It had been her family's charm, made by her great grandmother. A way to pray to the familiars of the Suzuki Shrine.

Nyoko assumed that, flung into the past, she nor Akahana would ever have any access to the Bell Tree Shrine ever again. She worked as a Priestess in the closest Village she had woken near, the teachings of her family suddenly becoming more than just a tourist attraction or tradition. The Kagura Dance that tourists so enjoyed seeing suddenly held more weight, though Nyoko had always known that.

It was simply luck that, somehow, the dances and the rituals and all of the incantations actually worked. Well, not all, but, where they worked certainly mattered. A simple barrier, keeping out the demons that were so pesky, so lethal, to the townspeople she had grown close to.

Which landed her to where she was now, gathering herbs to restock her medicine stores before winter would descend upon them. Drying them and storing them in glass jars so they couldn't rot or wither. It wasn't a demon that had attacked, but a wild boar, angrily charging towards her. The basket had been swooped up in her hurry to flee, to run. But it had only acted as extra weight, and when the terrain rapidly changed underfoot, it was only a matter of time until she had fallen.

Tumbling down before a great willow tree, it's weeping leaves gently waving under the crisp winter cold that was slowly settling in. That was when the rosary began to burn her wrist, and, before her very eyes, it seemed to brand into the surface of her flesh.

Like a tattoo or marking. It curled around her wrist with swooping vines, and a single fruit like center over her pulse that she couldn't identify. However, she knew already what it had meant.

The Maiden had Come to Fruition.

* * *

**_Authoress_**: Based heavily off the BlackBird Manga, I wanted to try my hand at also mixing modern lore and mythology with Inuyasha. Throwing in the Senka Maiden is just to try and have some fun with it! For those who don't know, in the Manga Blackbird, the Senka Maiden is essentially like a power up tool for demons. Consuming the flesh granting power, consuming the blood for immortality, and/or marrying for prosperity to a clan, and extreme power to the offspring.

So let's have some fun!


	2. Chapter One - Shikon no Tama

_**Chapter One**_

_**Shikon no Tama**_

* * *

When she is finally able to rise again, the first thing she takes notice of is the disappearance of the raging boar. The wild charging and crashing of bushes no longer cut in the air, silence echoing through the air, almost deafeningly loud.

Yet no sound called out to her at all.

A harsh swallow and Nyoko forces herself to rise, wincing at the burning in her elbows and knees. With a closer look, it is easy to see it wasn't as bad as she had originally thought, merely spotting her clothing rather than drenching it. That was good, it meant she could likely cut back on the bandages if the scrapes were really so severe as to even need them.

Closer inspection to her wrist, reveals swooping, black, vinelike marks. Dark brows furrowed together over a silver gaze, curious. This had something to do with the tree? Or something else? The Senka Maiden perhaps, as Grandmother Ume once stated something similar may happen and yet...

It had only happened when she had gotten here, into a clearing with a weeping willow, that, for all intents and purposes, had not existed prior to now. But as far as Nyoko could tell, there was nothing sacred about this tree, nothing at all. Was it really tied to the Maiden then? To Akahana?

The air didn't taste or feel any different, and, for all her training in the modern day to be a Priestess, she felt nothing. But, of course, the training for a Modern Miko simply did not seem to do her any good here. If not for prayers to gods, the only thing that seemed to work, she would've been tossed out to die. Or worse.

A blanched expression, before she pulls her white sleeve down to cover the new marking in her skin. It would do no good to call attention to it. Looking around, Nyoko began to try and climb out of the little incline in which the willow tree was nestled.

It burned her open scrapes, but, for as far as cuts and bruises went, it wasn't so bad. Returning to the village at dusk may be worse than whatever minor pains she felt now. The Village already suspected her, after a year of struggling to match up to the old ways of Miko, to be a fake.

More so that she could only perform one ritual, one 'purification'. Which, at the time, had been so outlandish to see work at all. Nyoko had indeed suffered through visions or hallucinations, at least until her Grandmother Ume had taken her under her wing. Yet for everything she was taught, Nyoko couldn't find a way to manifest that power physically.

Which was blasphemy in this time period. But, seeing as the Village had no other Miko or Monk to aid them, they had to settle with a weak barrier, in which Nyoko had to feverishly work to maintain twice a month.

At the rise of the new moon, and the rise of the full moon. What she would manage during an eclipse, she hadn't the foggiest idea. But they clearly expected something from her, should one even happen, during that time too. A deep breath, grey eyes glinting in the dying light of the sun, as the Village came into view.

The basket of herbs was meager, with her encounter with the boar. But it would work at the very least.

"Lady Nyoko!"

The Village Guard waved towards her, his dark eyes flashing, his entire body screaming of fear. She hurried her pace, breathing hard. 'If I am ever to find Akahana, I need to get stronger.' A thought cast aside for the time being.

"What is wrong? Are demons near?" If there were, demons that were stronger than her barrier, they were done for. A distressing thought that all but doused her in the cold of icy fear.

"No, M'Lady Nyoko, the Shikon no Tama has returned to the world!" The... Shikon? Vague memories of some half-forgotten myths. A jewel of sorts, with the power to grant... wishes?

"The Jewel... please, tell me what is going on." Her voice remains even, almost like a still lake in winter. Nyoko couldn't let her excitement betray her. If such a thing existed, she could wish for her cousin to be returned to her side!

Ushering her into the main hall of the Village, in truth wasn't so long a trip with how tiny they were, already the heads were there. It was really just a few ronin, with wives and their sons and daughters. Disgraced sorts, but, protecting this place gave them a home. Something they held in common.

"Azuma." Nyoko acknowledges the leader of them, taking her place by the low table. His green eyes shone in the candlelight before he began the meeting. The hushed crowd watched with wide eyes, small smiles and wicked grins, however, Nyoko could pick out harsh frowns from the elderly who resided near the table's ends.

Apparently, in the forest of Inuyasha, strange name it was, there was a half-demon who had been re-awoken. By a Priestess, who with her, brought to the world the Shikon no Tama. Not much was known about it, save that it could grant a single wish, before disappearing from the world again.

Azuma, old ronin that he was, wanted to find the Jewel, and wish for prosperity unto their village. He wanted to send out his son, an obvious attempt to give his offspring the glory of saving the town from low income and dying fields. A single wish, if wisely spent, could truly mean the end to the troubles of their home. To wish for fields that would always prosper, or to always have money when needed. For their people to have skills in crafts that would forever be a necessity to society. Anything of the sort, and their fates, their lives, would be secured for a supposed eternity.

"I will travel with him." Nyoko's voice broke through the murmurs, Azuma's head whipping in a way like a snapped pair of fangs. She could almost swear that he had bared his teeth at her too.

"You will not, you are needed to keep out the demons, _Lady Nyoko_." Sarcasm dripped into the last of his words, and Nyoko bit her tongue. They could not keep her here. If she played her cards right, she could find Akahana again, jewel or no. A Ronin's son could even teach her to defend herself, or at the very least, keep her safe.

That aside, it was also a matter of time before they discovered the marking over her wrist. Whatever it was, Senka Maiden or no, they would surely call it the work of a demon. Even if it was or wasn't, Nyoko couldn't be killed here.

"No, Azuma, your son, he is trained well, but, unlike you, can not take on hordes of demons alone." A stroke to his ego, old men in this age surely enjoyed the pampering of females. Azuma was no different, stroking the beard at his face, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"You call Ryuko weak?"

"No, simply, that you can protect our home without me. Demons will surely go after the Jewel, it may be best that I go, to ease the burden." Please, please let him agree. Even if he didn't, Nyoko knew she would take off alone come dawn. Even if she knew not a lick of where to even start looking for the forest of Inuyasha in the first place.

A wave of his hand.

"Fine, _Miko._" An outcry rang out, and Azuma slammed his hand flat onto the surface of the table.

"Do not despair! I will protect you whilst the weak priestess is away, in that time, we also will find a replacement. A _one trick Miko_ is no use to us." That stung, but, it mattered little in the long run.

She needed to find Akahana, damned be what the common people thought of her.

"Yes, My Lord, I will travel with Ryuko, best of luck in finding my replacement."

Nyoko abandoned the town's center briefly, black hair fluttering behind her in the win d.

* * *

_**Authoress:**_ Apologies for the slow start, but it will pick up soon! I simply need to set up more about Nyoko, and eventually, to show what may or may not have happened with Akahana~ Since, she is kind of important here~


	3. Chapter Two - Shattered

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Shattered**_

* * *

Ryuko is at her hut by dawn, with two horses at his side. Reins in hand, he hands over a pair to her, the white fur of her chosen mount almost shining in the morning sun. Nyoko is surprised that he is so quiet, no, that he seems gentle even. The way he walks back to his own steed, gently running his hand across a black snout.

Ryuko is dressed in fine armor, likely from his father. Upon closer inspection, Nyoko could see where paint had been rubbed away, repainted. Possibly to cover an old Master's symbol? This would mark Ryuko as ronin as well. A samurai with no master.

Once settled onto the horse, which she has decided to call Winter for their time together, Nyoko catches sight of Ryuko tying an oni-like mask onto the lower half of his sun-kissed face. Hiding away his appearance, save for the charcoal painted armor, lined with silver, and his bright, emerald green eyes.

It would certainly make for an intimidating impression. Yet he did not charge ahead, simply leading him and her both out from the Village's gates, the soft sounds of hoof beats in the dirt the only whisper that came from near him. It would be difficult to get him to open up, with how stoic his personality had given thus far. Let alone teach her how to fight. Though, as far as he and his village were concerned, the Kagura Dance was her only line of defense. Even then, that could only protect a still area, utterly useless in a fight.

A wince. She really wasn't used to riding horses, and the ache on the inside of her legs certainly proved it. Getting off would be_ horrific._

"Miko, you truly only know one trick?" Sandpaper like voice suddenly broke the silence, dragging Nyoko's attention to Ryuko, who know led his horse alongside her own.

"Well, yes. I am capable of rituals or incantations, but that really only acts for work of purification." Cleansing one's soul, or perhaps purifying an area. A small talisman to keep away nightmares and ill dreams. Nothing that was _useful_ in this era, she was afraid.

"Perhaps an older Priestess will do you better than staying in our home." Words that struck while the fire was hot. Ryuko seemed to not mince his words, in which, Nyoko was grateful for.

"Perhaps... Ryuko, I have a confession. Before I want to learn more of my craft, I want to find my cousin." He didn't speak then, though there wasn't any silence now, with birds and other animals. Yet it felt just as unnerving.

"You would put your family before your oath as a Priestess?" He would ask such a thing. But if she were truly in the past, how could she mention the Senka Maiden, without somehow interacting with her own ancestors? It was just a bad idea all around, nevermind if they had their own Senka Maiden. That itself would be a disaster, only one Senka Maiden existed at a time, and yet, if they put any effect on the past...

Who knew what they could damage? It was a headache inspiring thought. Butterfly effects, if she may have even _already_ started something of that sort.

"Yes. She is part of my Duty." Silence, followed by a thoughtful hum.

"Nyoko. You do not remember, do you?" Silver eyes flashed, meeting vivid green.

"Remember what?" A gloved hand gently ran alongside the horse's neck. Like he was in deep thought as the trail went on ahead of them, the trees steadily growing denser.

"When you first arrived to us. Injured and left beneath the Flickering Willow. You were covered in bruises and a spirit coiled around you, snarling. We couldn't make heads or tails of the situation, and to beat that, couldn't even grow close enough to help without the spirit lashing out." There was something of a curiosity in his voice, underlined by bemusement.

"There was an _Inugami_ with you. We thought, perhaps you were the Flickering Miko of the Willow. Yet when you woke, in and out of sleep, you only murmured about your cousin. Akahana, and a Maiden." Iced water ran through her spine, chilling her to her core.

He knew about Akahana. They all knew. But more than that, they knew of the vanishing Willow, and that, apparently, an Inugami hovered around her. The practices to make such a creature... revulsion swept through her, and she whipped her head towards him, eyes wide in horror.

"We did _not make_ the creature, but it was there." He seemed to follow her thoughts perfectly, chuckling under his oni mask.

"Then... your Willow Miko?" Nyoko's voice is softer now, uncertain. Would travel with him really be smart of her?

"Our Miko is the Miko of the Flickering Willow. Or, often to us, she is called the Yanagi Miko, such as the Shikon Miko, or the Senka Maiden, to name a few others." Nyoko found herself listening with rapt attention, fiddling with the reins in her hands, the rope almost cutting into her skin.

"The Yanagi Miko is capable of powers much like a DaiYokai, yet they are not with Unholy Energy. She comes with the Willow, and her Familiar, a great Inugami with unwavering Loyalty towards her, and the Village she may protect. We had hoped, that you were her. But this was not so." Disappointment rang out, and, whilst he was downtrodden, Nyoko at least felt relief.

A demonic Miko with an Inugami, it would have nothing to do with her. Likely, was just curious of her ties with the Suzuki family. Yet what did the _marking_ mean then? Was it perhaps something from the Yanagi Miko's spirit? Or her Inugami? So many questions... Yet, that wasn't her concern anymore either. Once she found Akahana, Nyoko would need to find a village, with demon hunters and a strong Priestess. So they could be safe.

She couldn't protect her as she was now.

"The next Village won't be much further. It lay near the Forest of Inuyasha, there, we should find the Shikon no Tama." Just as Ryuko spoke, streaks of vibrant pink stretched across the sky, glittering and almost bursting with abundant power. Her head snapped up, just as one pierced into the ground before Winter, making the horse rear back, stamping its front hooves into the ground.

"Nyoko!" The pink streaks still painted across the sky, as Ryuko hurriedly leaped from his mount, inspecting the ground before Winter as Nyoko backed her away.

He rose, with a single shard in his grip, shimmering in the light.

"What.. is that?"

* * *

_**Authoress**_: We grow closer to the Inu Gang! Or the beginning of it anyway. A little more background for Nyoko, and why the Village seemed to outcast her. What is the marking for, the Yanagi Miko, her Inugami? Or is it a tie to the Senka Maiden? Stay tuned!


End file.
